Queen Promethium
La Andromeda Promethium II, also known as Queen Promethean, is a major antagonist in the Leijiverse, as well as the main antagonist of the Galaxy Express 999 series. She is the mother of the heroines of the series, Emeraldas and Maetel, and the founder and ruler of the Machine Empire. Promethium was once a gentlewoman, but after the artificial sun was failing, she created the machine empire, believing it would be good for humanity, Unfortunately, this would lead her to become an evil ruler she is now, running the empire as a horrific dystopia, having people of La Metal abducted and turning them into living machines to serve her and perpetual agony as the power source of La Metal. She is the main antagonist of the 1979 film, the manga, the television series, the overarching antagonist of Adieu Galaxy Express 999, the titular protagonist of the Queen Millennia series, the secondary antagonist of Maetel Legend and the main antagonist of Space Symphony Maetel: Galaxy Express 999 Side Story. Portrayals *She was voiced by the late in the Japanese version of the 1979 film and television series. *She was voiced by in the English version of the film. *She was voiced by in Queen Millennia, Space Symphony Maetel and in the Japanese version of Maetel Legend. *She was voiced by in the English version of Maetel Legend. *She was voiced by in the French version of Space Symphony Maetel. *She was voiced by Hikari Ono in the 2018 stage play adaptation Galaxy Express 999: Galaxy Opera. Appearance In her human body, she had long blonde hair, a willowy body, long eyelashes, and brown eyes. However, at other times, her hair was green and black eyes. She wore a black dress and red crown, it had heart-shaped ornaments on the crown that would appear as a gear. In the film, her machine body, she has a pale face with black eyes resembling a noh mask. She wears a black silhouetted veil with tendrils dangling from her head, covering her body and has a red central module on her forehead. In the TV version, she gives a more human-like appearance with blue hair and wears a black cloak that down her sleeves. In the manga, she appears differently, having a large head with two faces, one of them resembling Maetel and her noh mask face. Personality Promethium was driven for eternal life. She originally using the mechanization to save the lives of La Metal from the eternal freeze. But after fusing with the machinery she became cold-hearted, arrogant and ruthless to even her own family. She thinks highly of machines, seeing them as pinnacles and success of civilization. After becoming an artificial machine herself, she began to look down on the human race, seeing them as nothing but animals that interfered with the Machine Empire and sees mechanization as the superior race of life and those that reject the machinery are nothing but fools, even to her. Because of her lust for control, Promethium had every one of her citizens, including tried to have Maetel become part of the slight hive mind that shares thoughts and feelings, which prevents the people of La Metal from rebellion and forcing them into labor. Biography Past When the artificial sun was starting to fading, Promethium had her husband, Dr. Ban, to start the experimental process of converting to Machine Bodies. Her daughters Maetel and Emeraldas were against this, even their father was against this, but Promethium was dead set on the course. Ban tried to use a more mental link with his wife and use his consciousness uploaded into nanomachines for Promethium's mechanization to convince her of other ways besides just mechanization. But as the process went wrong due to another scientist Hardgear interfered, Promethium became a cold-hearted machine and using her last of her free will to sent her daughters away on the Galaxy Express train 999. When Hardgear tried to have Promethium integrated into him, the artificial queen was working against him and had Hardgear assimilated into her, becoming an evil tyrant forcibly promoting mechanization under the illusion of choice. When her daughters and a few other of their companions proved to be obstacles, Promethium tried to get Maetel on her side through a clone. But at that point, Promethium's ruthless persona had overtaken her previous personality to Maetel's anguish when she was captured. Promethium was about to have Maetel to be mechanized until the human citizens of La Metal rebel against her. Present Maetel escapes from her mother with dangerous information unknown to Promethium. By the time then, Promethium came into conflict with her daughters, Captain Harlock, Tochiro Oyama, and a few other rebels. While Promethium was occupied, Maetel used the received data to cut off power from La Metal's core to the Machine Men, causing Promethium's body to turn to dust. All the while leaving the capsule containing Dr. Ban's consciousness behind. However, Promethium created herself on a new artificial planet, Planet Promethium. The artificial tyrant continued her goal of conquest until the sacrifice of a boy named, Nazca, to offset the living screws. Unfortunately, this only powered Promethium down and did not stop her from rebooting years later. By this time, Maetel seemed to have joined Promethium's plan and to assist her by bringing the boy named Tetsuro Hoshino as the next living screw. However, Tetsuro broken free from his imprisonment and Maetel tricked her mother and used the capsule of her father along with the energy fallout to destroy her mother's planet along with all of the systems that would have brought back Promethium, ending the tyrantess' reign once and for all. Gallery Tumblr_p3ac87AlCu1qcrhtio1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Promethium. 8322-16.jpg|Yayoi Yukino Promethium_(1).jpg|Promethium in the film version. Promethium.jpg|Promethium in the television version. PromethiumManga.jpg|Promethium in the manga version. QueenPromethiumCloseUp.png|A close up of Promethium. Vlcsnap-2012-07-21-12h58m22s37.png|Promethium in Space Symphony Maetel. Vlcsnap-214626.png|Promethium in Maetel Legend. 130971.jpg|Promethium GalaxyExpress11-e1532874455613.jpg|Promethium Queen-prometheum.jpg QueenPromethiumDeath.png|Promethium's demise. Darqueen.png|Promethium's aura. NtoCUYqHvAE1oLicRfbDZLDkyw3.jpg|Promethium on the Maetel Legend film poster. QueenPromethiumNewForm.png|Promethium in Adieu Galaxy Express 999. GalaxyExpress999PS1QueenPromethiumFMV.png|Queen Promethium in the PlayStation game. GalaxyExpress999PS1QueenPromethiumGameScene1.png GalaxyExpress999PS1QueenPromethiumGameScene2.png GalaxyExpress999PS1QueenPromethiumGameScene3.png GalaxyExpress999PS1QueenPromethiumBossFight.png Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Slaver Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Humanoid Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fanatics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Monarchs Category:Totalitarians Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Posthumous Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Titular Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutated Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Master of Hero Category:Cataclysm Category:Hybrids Category:Extravagant Category:Revived Category:Symbolic Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Siblings Category:Suicidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses